The present invention is directed to microwave antennas, particularly antennas of the type whose planes of polarization can be varied.
A microwave antenna described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,545 to Favaloro et al., hereby incorporated by reference, is of the stripline type, which is a type particularly well suited to aircraft applications. Despite its stripline configuration, it has a broad bandwidth that had previously been obtainable only in bulky waveguide devices.
It is an object of the present invention to employ the Favaloro et al. teachings in a variable-polarization antenna without eliminating those features that give it its broad bandwidth.